1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multi-function facsimile system in connection with a personal computer ("PC") through a cable, and more particularly to a method for changing a reception mode of a multi-function facsimile system from a normal facsimile reception mode into an automatic PC reception mode in accordance with a request from the PC.
2. Related Art
Conventional facsimile systems available in the market today contain a long list of sophisticated options for the convenience of users. One convenience option for use at home or at the office is to combine a multi-function facsimile system with a personal computer (PC) to permit transfer of image data between the facsimile system and the PC. Exemplary combinations of such a facsimile system and a personal computer (PC) are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,933 for Image Information Processing System issued to Koshiishi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,154 for Communication Adapter Device For Use With A Facsimile Device Combined With A Computer issued to Shimotono, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,067 for Computer Connection Circuit In Facsimile issued to Kang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,546 for Data Communications Apparatus Having A Computer Modem Function issued to Nakamura et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,607 for Facsimile Apparatus Using A Small Computer System Interface issued to Matsumoto.
Typically, the multi-function facsimile system connected to a personal computer PC operates in two reception modes: a normal reception (facsimile reception) mode in which the facsimile system operates alone to receive documents from a remote data communication system (e.g., a remote facsimile system) without performing any data communications with the PC; and an automatic PC reception mode in which the facsimile system performs data communications with the PC. The changeover between these two modes can be made either manually by the user by way of an operation panel provided on the facsimile system or by way of an internal controller of the PC. However, as I have observed that, when the automatic PC reception mode is set by the PC, the reception mode must also be changed in the facsimile system in order to transmit image data of an incoming call separately to the PC. Therefore, if image data is to be received in the PC, the user must manipulate the PC directly to receive the image data or connect a line to the PC in order to permit the PC to sense an incoming call from the multi-function facsimile system. As described however, one significant disadvantage of the conventional facsimile system is that, despite the setting of the automatic PC reception mode, user manipulation is required to receive image data in the PC.